<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Папочка, Отец, Иосиф by vlad_chatsky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739706">Папочка, Отец, Иосиф</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky'>vlad_chatsky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(faith wasn't joseph's blood-related sister so-), Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst and Drama, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Missing Scene, Multi, Polyamory, Pseudo-Incest, Religion Kink, Religious Cults, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Guilt, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого из них - свои слова, приветственно срывающиеся с губ, но он прекрасно знает: каждый из них любит его.</p><p>Пусть и каждый - по-своему.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Faith Seed/Joseph Seed, Jacob Seed/Joseph Seed, John Seed/Joseph Seed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Папочка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В церкви пахнет ладаном и застарелым бетоном от неотшлифованных стен. Он втягивает запах глубоко в легкие, покуда не становится больно и не захочется закашляться; свербит в носу и едва уловимо тянет сигаретами, но он так и не может понять, откуда — в его церкви никто не посмеет курить.</p><p>У Иоанна руки, упертые в стену по обе стороны от его головы, подрагивают несильно, и пальцы коротко отстриженными ногтями царапают бетон, забивая под них колючую крошку.</p><p>У него — спокойный взгляд и расслабленная поза.</p><p>В носу все еще свербит — теперь к запахам примешивается чужой терпкий одеколон (запах ему не то чтобы нравится, но Иоанну удивительно идет) и легкий люфт желания, расширяющего зрачки напротив.</p><p>Чужие губы — теплые, искусанные — дарят несмелое прикосновение, и он выдыхает несколько, пожалуй, резко, прихватывая чужой загривок рукой, а наглый язык — зубами.</p><p>Чтобы искупить грех, его надо обнажить.</p><p>Иоанн, его прелестный младший брат, есть средоточие греха во плоти.</p><p>Он отстраняет его одним слитным движением. Иоанн, вожделенно облизывая его взглядом и скользя укушенным языком по своим губам, подчиняется. А уловив приказное «раздевайся», сказанное одними лишь губами, споро тянется к своему жилету.</p><p>У Иоанна на коже выведены слова, говорящие о его прегрешениях, но не говорящие о том, какой он на самом деле; он скользит пальцами по искривленному худому позвоночнику — кожа под подушечками покрывается мелкими мурашками из-за холода, и целует место на шее, где начинается череп и короткие жесткие волоски колют губы.</p><p>Иоанн, его прелестный младший брат, всегда был охоч до его внимания.</p><p>Не вылечило это ни разлука, ни взросление, ни девушки (он не уверен, была ли у Иоанна хотя бы одна), поэтому ему остается лишь смириться: его брат болен, и он — его лекарство. Нож, срезающий с кожи впившуюся глубоко надпись; нож, избавляющий от греха, потому что его брат нуждается в этом; нож, вырисовывающий одни и те же буквы снова и снова, потому что от этого греха им не избавиться никогда.</p><p>У Иоанна под кожей шеи судорожно бьющаяся жилка и хрустящие позвонки, когда он выгибается, упираясь локтями в кафедру.</p><p>У него — участившееся дыхание и желание оставить на покорно подставленном загривке укус.</p><p>Иоанн, сжимающий пальцами грубую обложку его Слова, шепчет судорожно, подаваясь бедрами навстречу, срываясь на стоны и изредка хмыкая, протягивая сладко литеру «а» на своем (умелом) языке: «Папочка».</p><p>И он не уверен, что он однозначно против такого обращения.</p><p>Потому что что-то внутри тянет возбуждением, а сердцебиение замирает на секунду.</p><p>Потому что только для него Иоанн, утыкаясь лбом в кафедру и подрагивая в послеоргазменной неге, будет всегда шептать два слова: свое излюбленное «да» и дразнящее «папочка».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Отец</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вера, смотрящая на него снизу вверх испуганными глазами маленького котенка, иногда является ему в кошмарах: отшатывается, прижимая руки к часто вздымающейся от страха груди, шепчет одними губами экзистенциальный вопрос, обращенный больше к Богу, чем к нему, и выглядит так, будто готова заплакать прямо здесь и сейчас. В своем кошмаре Иосиф смотрит на нее с холодным безразличием — возможно, потому, что знает, что это всего лишь нехороший сон — и не делает ни шага следом за убегающей сестрой.</p><p>Вера, смотрящая на него снизу вверх испуганными глазами маленького котенка, иногда является ему в кошмарах.</p><p>И если во сне он может проигнорировать ее, то наяву — нет.</p><p>У Веры, смотрящей на него снизу вверх, глаза полны слез за веками с длинными ресницами, и он делает осторожный шаг навстречу к ней, думая, что такие красивые глаза никогда не должны наполняться влагой.</p><p>— Прости меня, Отец, — шепчет она, а голос дрожит, как и руки, обнимающие свои собственные плечи. — Прости, я…</p><p>Он не дает тонким кистям утереть катящиеся по щекам слезы — перехватывает запястья и смотрит внимательно, покуда в глазах у Веры помимо соленой влаги не начинает плескаться страх — тонкий, истеричный, неистовый, делающий ее взгляд почти что иронично похожим на тот, из кошмара.</p><p>На тот, которым она уже единожды смотрела наяву.</p><p>Он прижимает ее, маленькую и такую хрупкую, к себе, гладит по волосам невесомо, почти осторожно, и Вера с тонким всхлипом утыкается ему в плечо. Рубашка под ее лицом делается влажной от слез, и он вздыхает, сжимая чужие плечи чуть сильнее.</p><p>— Твоей вины в этом нет, — говорит он тихо, и постепенно чужой плач утихает. — Ты тут не виновата, дорогая. Виноват лишь тот, кто это сделал.</p><p>У Веры взгляд снизу вверх — немного иррационального страха напополам с надеждой — и чуть приоткрытые губы.</p><p>Литера «s», вычерченная на коже заботливым Иоанном, жжется куда сильнее, чем стыд за собственные грехи.</p><p>Сжатые в кулаке волосы цвета пшеничного поля и горячие слезы боли за чертой голубой радужки.</p><p>Он склоняется — только чтобы запечатлеть на ее лбу легкий поцелуй, полный не тупого вожделения, но отеческого чувства.</p><p>Вера, смотрящая на него снизу вверх испуганными глазами маленького котенка, иногда является ему в кошмарах.</p><p>И это — один из его грехов, платить за который вынуждена она.</p><p>И хуже этого — только судорожное «Отец», пророненное в страхе пересохшими побелевшими губами.</p><p>Хуже этого — только то, что в его сестре с каждым днем все меньше желания называть его по имени.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Иосиф</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Иосиф» — это все, что Иаков говорит, когда они остаются наедине. Все, что тот хочет произносить, и все, что тот будет произносить, — потому что плевать ему на весь культ и на Иоанна с Верой, покуда за закрытыми дверями остается лишь тихая музыка и лунный свет, проходящий через неплотно зашторенное окно; покуда он позволяет жесткой рыжей бороде колоть его плечо, а горячим, словно раскаленный металл, ладоням — оглаживать его шрамы на груди и животе; покуда он сидит у брата на коленях, по старому квадратному телевизору крутят какие-то идиотские сериалы, а следом за ними — новости, говорящие о том, насколько же, черт возьми, он был прав.</p><p>— Видишь, — говорит он Иакову каждый раз, и пальцы, оглаживающие «похоть» замирают, — видишь?</p><p>— Вижу, — шепчет Иаков в ответ, и приятная дрожь проходит у него по загривку от того, что чужой голос действительно полон веры в его слова. — Ты всегда прав, Иосиф.</p><p>«Иосиф».</p><p>Иаков — единственный, кто продолжает его так называть.</p><p>Он называл его так наедине в комнате, запертой снаружи на ключ, вытирая его слезы, безостановочно текущие по щекам; называл так, целуя расцветающие на лице синяки слишком осторожно и трепетно для уже почти что мужчины; называл его так, прижимая к себе и говоря, что все нормально, что этот человек ему ничего не сломал, хотя самому наверняка было тяжело дышать и страшно смотреть на опухшую руку.</p><p>Он называл его так, вытирая пот со лба и протягивая свою кружку с водой, чтобы промыть обожженные солью глаза; называл его так, прижимая к его лбу смоченную в воде тряпку, потому что после нескольких часов работы в поле у него случился тепловой удар; называл его так, командуя собирать вещи и разжигая в руке коробок спичек.</p><p>Он называл его так, встретив после стольких лет разлуки, когда ни один из них не знал, могут ли они обняться или рукопожатие — все, что им позволено; называл его так, слушая исповедь о том, что Господь поведал ему о Коллапсе; называл его так, припадая на колени и называя своим Отцом, но глаза его шептали только одно.</p><p>Иосиф.</p><p>Он называет его так, обнимая поперек живота одной рукой и сжимая второй худое бедро («Ты вообще питаешься?» — спросил Иаков у него сегодня), а он может только закрыть глаза и дотянуться до пульта, чтобы выключить чертовы новости, напоминающие ему, что Коллапс близко и он не может вот так вот сидеть и ничего не делать.</p><p>— Иосиф, — зовет его Иаков, и он вздрагивает не то нервно, не то он горячего дыхания на затылке. — Иосиф, — повторяет Иаков, и он чувствует, как брат зарывается носом в его волосы и делает глубокий вдох. — Иосиф, — шепчет Иаков, и он не в силах противиться чему-то в чужом голосе, заставляющему его сердце сжиматься и болеть. — Иосиф, — одними губами, потому что скрип старой тахты громче, чем голос Иакова и стук его пульса в горле. — Иосиф, Иосиф, Иосиф, — речитатив по каждому из грехов на коже, и глаза Иакова — как икона, и он, поднимая глаза к потолку, не хочет знать ответ Господа на его вопрос о том, достаточно ли они страдали, чтобы считать их грех-не-грех необходимым для достижения цели.</p><p>И нет никакого Коллапса, нет никаких бегающих по лесам неверующих, нет никаких ополченцев и стукачей, нет ничего и никого, кроме стучащегося в неплотно зашторенное окно ветра, иконостаса чужих глаз и его собственного имени, звучащего из уст брата его истовой молитвой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Эпилог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Печати сломаны.</p><p>Как и его сердце.</p><p>Иоанн, его прелестный младший брат, с пятью пулями в бездыханной груди, с нарочито грубо обрезанным плащом и жилетом, с раной, пересекающей его прекрасные глаза, — он плачет, обнимая распятое тело за ноги, потому что только Иоанн, только он и никто другой, верил в их общее дело так неистово и отчаянно, что мог бы сгореть, мог бы по глупости броситься в адский огонь, шепча молитвы Господу, если бы не его и Его любовь.</p><p>Вера, его любимая сестра, его единственная сестра, о которой он мечтал все свое сознательное детство, с опороченным ликом и стеклянными глазами, полными застывших слез, смотрящими высоко в небо, где она наконец может распахнуть настоящие крылья, — он плачет, прижимаясь губами к ее ладони, стоя на коленях перед лодочкой, где лежит ее тело, потому что Вера, его маленькая испуганная Вера, — та, перед кем он бесконечно виноват и перед кем так и не успел пасть на колени, моля о прощении.</p><p>Иаков, его старший брат, его опора и хладный разум, с разбитым лицом и насмешливым «только НЕ ты», выведенным на груди тупым ножом, — он плачет, склоняясь над изуродованным телом, прижимает ладони к холодным щекам и не хочет думать о том, что его Иаков, тот, кто заставлял его раз за разом вставать и идти вперед, лежит сейчас перед ним бездыханным и готовым погрузиться в погребальный костер.</p><p>Печати сломаны.</p><p>Как и его сердце.</p><p>Человек, сделавший с его семьей, с тремя частями его судьбы такие ужасные вещи, захватывает радиостанции и обещает придти за ним.</p><p>Печати сломаны.</p><p>Как и его сердце.</p><p>Человек, сделавший с его семьей, с тремя частями его судьбы такие ужасные вещи, переделывает песни, сочиненные паствой о них, и грешники распевают их на каждом шагу, оскверняя память его жизни, обратившейся в прах.</p><p>Печати сломаны.</p><p>Как и его сердце.</p><p>Человек, сделавший с его семьей, с тремя частями его судьбы такие ужасные вещи, смеется в лицо Богу, пирует и празднует очередную победу, пока мир тлеет под их ногами наравне с его внутренностями, наравне с его разумом, скатившимся в неистовство и агонию.</p><p>Печати сломаны.</p><p>Как и его сердце.</p><p>Коллапс грядет.</p><p>Но не все ли ему равно, когда в душе не осталось ничего кроме злобы и греха?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>